inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaakuna Kaminari's Electrifying Entrance! K11!
This is episode 20 of Inazuma Eleven: Densetsu no Arashi (Reboot). NOTE: I reccomend turning off the contents cause it contains spoilers. Densetsu no Arashi Opening 2: http://slide.ly/view/73b3eda2f600b2dfe75a4505f805e278 There is a new opening. It starts off the same, but it's different in the second half. Previously: Vorta points his finger towards Raimon and created a dark bubble around them. Tenma: What is going on? Tsurugi: Let us out! Vorta: Sorry. I can't. *Vorta teleports the bubble containing Raimon away* Now, as for you, Legend Storm-.... A portal opens behind them and they are pulled in by a force. Legend Storm: AAAAAAAH! Vorta: WHAT?! Episode 20: Jaakuna Kaminari´s Electrifying Entrance! K11! Legend Storm are thrown out of the portal in a huge forest. The portal closes. Matt: Where are we? Vulcano: First we get taken 10 years into the future, and now we're....back? Or....where are we, Coach Taisuke? Taisuke: I....don't know. Jale: This is obviously not from Venom because Vorta was shocked when this happened. Taisuke: Well I see nothing destroyed, so I think it's safe to assume that...we're back. Vulcano: That's probabily good, cause I'm not sure if we're ready for those Venom guys without Raimon. Dorick: But why are we in a jungle? I mean, I love nature, but why? And how? A wolf with blue eyes appears in front of them from behind the bushes. Everyone: AAAAH! Dorick: W-w-woooolf! And old man comes from behind, jumps over Legend Storm and in front of them. Vulcano: Who are you? Old Man: Stay back. He is very dangerous. Darkeru: Obviously! Old Man: KILLER SLIDE! The old man uses Killer Slide on the wolf, hurting him. Mihida: What?! Koji: He...used a hissatsu...outside football? The wolf is thrown a little further away, when he sees a thunder striking right in front of him. The wolf smiles and runs away. Old Man: It's them! Vulcano: Who? What? What is going on? A soccer team teleports in front of them, from the thunder. Tsunichia: Legend Storm.....Reka! Ah, so you're both here? Perfect. *snaps his fingers* Furasshu, Supaku, take the old man. The two of them take the old man from behind. Old Man: Tsk... Vulcano: HEY! What are you doing? Give him back. Tsunichia: If you wish for this to truly happen, *points to a mountain* Come to that mountain's visible cave. HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! Tsunichia and his team teleports away with another thunder, taking the Old Man with them. Matt: I am so confused. Vulcano: Guys, we have to go. Everyone: What? Vulcano: We have no idea where in the world we are, or if we're even in our time. That old man might be able to tell us some stuff, like our location year. Coach? Taisuke: Alright...we'll go. Meanwhile: Back in the destroyed city, Vorta goes into a big circle dark room, with some grown ups sitting at a table. Vorta: Lord.... ???: We know. We saw from the balcony. ???(2): What was that portal? What did you do, Vorta? Vorta: That wasn't me. I bought them here and then...it showed up. ???: Wait a minute. I think I might know what this is. Ah yes, I remember. Vorta: But it's still interfering with our plan. Shall I take a look around some years for them? ???: No. If anything, this will HELP us. Vorta: What? Back in the jungle: They were walking towards the cave. Matt: Hey, Mihida, I guess we should welcome you to our team oficially. Mihida: Wait, are the papers done? Taisuke: Not really, but with the whole Venom deal, we don't really need approvals. Mihida: So I'm in? In the team? Taisuke: Yes. Jale: ALRIGHT! I oficially welcome you! Vulcano: We're here. It's the mountain. Selena: And there's the cave! Vulcano: Let's go! Everyone goes in the cave. Tsunichia: So, I see you decided to come. Darkeru: Yeah, so was pass us the old man. Tsunichia: You didn't think the task would be that easy, now did you? Darkeru: What? Tsunichia: If you want the old guy, you gotta beat Jaakuna Kaminari in a match. Sazoru: Jaakuna Kaminari? Tsunichia: Oh, that's right. How rude of me not to introduce ourselves. WE are Jaakuna Kaminari. Do you accept? Vulcano looks at everyone. Matt: Vulcano, we don't know what these guys are capable of. This isn't a Football Frontier match. We don't even know where we are. This might be too dangerous. Taisuke: No, I think you should do it. We need to find out what's happening. I was aware of the Venom thing, but this....I have nothing. Matt: ... Alright. Vulcano: Alright, Jaakuna Kaminari, we accept your challange. Tsunichia: *smirk* Good. There's a field already in this cave. Let's play! KICK OFF: Tsunichia passes to Supaku. He passes back to Kaizo. Vulcano blocks him. Kaizo: *smirk* THUNDER STRUCK! *Kaizo summons a thunder that hits Vulcano* Tsunichia is advancing past the defenders. Kaizo passes. Jale: No you don't! Let's go! Jale/Sazoru/Dorick/Vulcano: ARASHI STORM! Vulcano: Eruption! *Before the trio steals the ball, Vulcano jumps up, slams the ground and creates a gigantic vulcano, then slides for the ball* They steal the ball from Tsunichia. Tsunichia: Gah... Jale: Matt! Tairu and Nagami block him. Matt: SOLAR SOLSTICE! *dribbles them* Matt: This is easy. Vulcano: Too easy. Kardna comes up to Matt. Tsunichia: Now, Kardna! Kardna: ELECTRIC CHARGE! *Kardna puts himself in a fighting position. Then he's surrounded by electricity, and charges right trough Matt, stealing the ball* Kardna throws the ball very high up. Darkeru: What is he doing? Ezoru: Even I can't reach that. Tsunichia: What you just saw was the begining of our hissatsu tactic. Darkeru: WHAT?! Tsunichia: Here it is! THUNDER STRIKES! *The ball becomes a thunder and is shot down on the field, pushing every Legend Storm member backwards, and they all end up in a circle position* Darkeru: Gah... Tsunichia then gets the fallen ball and makes it past the temporarily paralyzed defenders. Sazoru: Tsk... Dorick: No! Tsunichia: Hah, this is a piece of cake. Oi, goalkeeper, ready to be obliterated? HAAAAAAA Sazoru: NO! Legend Storm can walk again. Sazoru comes charging towards Tsunichia, but then Keshin forming energy pushes him away. Sazoru: Tsk.... Tsunichia: HAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAAHA! COME FORTH! Beast of Lighting, Zalaito! Kaizon: Don't think you're the only one with a keshin around. HAAAAA: God Emperius! Tsunichia: CLAWS OF THUNDER! *Zalaito slashes the ball, then Tsunichia runs from far away and shoots it* Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* Tsunichia: I-impossible! He...kept it.... A person appears on the field. Legend Storm: What? Kyonichia: Humph, you really can't do a thing yourself, brother. Tsunichia: Kyonichia... Kyonichia: Abandon this match. I'll take care of it. Tsunichia: No. He appointed me. Kyonichia: And you proved him wrong by choosing you. Tsunichia: I won't let you take this away from me. Kyonichia: Is that so? Then I'll love watching you lose. Tsunichia: We're on the same side. Kyonichia: The quicker you lose, the quicker we can get to the real bussiness. Keep on, Jaakuna, Legend Storm. Kyonichia walks off the field and watches. Tsunichia(thinking): (That bastard....I'll prove him wrong this time. I will do it. I will beat Legend Storm! But....Zalaito's shoot was stopped by his God Emperius. How can I win this match? *smirk* Yes.) Tsunichia: Everyone.....K11! Jaakuna Kaminari nods. Vulcano and Kyonichia raises their eyebrows. Tsunichia: It's okay, goalkeeper. You can throw the ball now. Kaizon throws the ball to Selena. Suddenly, the field is surrounded by electricity, especially the Jaakuna Kaminari players. Legend Storm/Kyonichia: What?! Dorick: Are they....gonna use a different Hissatsu Tactic? All the electricity around the field goes into the players, and release a huge burst of electricity out of them. Suddenly, the remaining 10 players on the field all bring out their keshins. Legend Storm/Kyonichia: What?! Vulcano: THEY ALL HAVE KESHINS?! Kyonichia(thinking): (K11... When did you master that, Tsu?) Darkeru: What in the world is this? Tsunichia: K11. An ancient tactic used to summon the keshins off all people involved. Meaning.... Dark Gemini, Xandar and Elemental Warrior, Firenoid are forced out. Darkeru/Vulcano: What?! Jale(thinking): (Ancient? But....this can't be ancient....Something doesn't quite fit) Tsunichia: Let's have the Keshin-most match EVER! Matt: This is not fair. It's 3 Keshins against 11. Tsunichia: Hey, we worked hard to get K11 to work. It wasn't a piece of cake for us either. Now you gotta deal with it. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! Vulcano: *turns to Jaakuna Kaminari* Alright, let's play. Sikora: Are you insane? We could get seriously hurt in a match against 11 Keshins. Not to mention there isn't any oficial here to prevent tactics like these. There's nothing holding them back. Vulcano: .... Tsunichia: So, what's it gonna be, Legend Storm? Are you gonna quit trying to save the old man? Never find out where and when you are? Hahahahahaha! Vulcano: We......sur- The old man screams from a cage further away. Old Man: NO!!!!! LEGEND STORM! Vulcano: You....You were there the whole time? Old Man: K11 HAS A WEAKNESS! Vulcano: What is it? Darkeru: Yeah, spill it out, old man. Old Man: I....No. You should figure that out on your own. It will help you grow and ready for the big match. Darkeru: You.....You're joking, right? Old Man: Keep on playing. Darkeru: You... The match continues from Kaizon throwing the ball. He throws it to Dorick, but he completely destroyed by 4 Keshins marching towards him. Dorick: GHAAAAAA! Matt: DORICK! Vulcano: This can't be hopeless....The old man said there's a weakness. Suddenly, a ticking starts to be heard by everyone. Kai: What? Darkeru: What is this annoying sound? Vulcano: Hmmm.... Koworda passes to Tsunichia. Tsunichia: CLAWS OF THUNDER! Kaizon: Useless! IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* You may have gotten 11 Keshins on the field, but you still won't be able to score. Tsunichia: Hahaha! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHHAHAHA! Remember our deal, Legend Storm? To rescue the old man, you need to DEFEAT Jaakuna Kaminari. A tie means we win. Legend Storm: WHAT?! Selena: So they can keep on shooting with their keshins and not scoring....and still win. Vulcano: Or so he wants us to think. Sikora: What? The ticking gets louder and faster. Vulcano: Keep on playing. We'll win. Sikora: HOW? Vulcano: Let them shoot, it doesn't matter. In fact, don't even waste your energy trying to defend or dribble them. Darkeru: Have you gone crazy? Vulcano: They're never gonna score. Darkeru: I know!!! But we won't either due to the K11. Vulcano: Just play. Darkeru: Tsk.... Kaizon throws the ball to Selena but Kaizo intercepts it. He destroys everyone in his way and passes to Tsunichia. Tsunichia: CLAWS OF THUNDER! Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! Densetsu no Arashi Theme starts playing in the background. Kaizon throws the ball up high to Vulcano. He is surrounded by defenders with Keshins. The ticking gets even louder and faster. Vulcano: *smiles* All the Keshins on the field, including Firenoid and Xandar, except Kaizon and Tsunichia's, dissapear. Legend Storm(Except Vulcano): WHAT?!!?!? Tsunichia: Tsk... Dorick: What is going on? Vulcano: The ticking. That's K11's weakness. Keshins can only be used for a limited time. K11 may summon every one of them, but it also gives you even less time to use it. Tsunichia: BUT, Legend Storm, this still counts as a Keshin summoning. Meaning Firenoid and Xandar are basicly sealed off from the rest of this match. Vulcano: BUT.... Tsunichia: What? Vulcano: But so are Jaakuna Kaminari's Keshins. Tsunichia: BUT, my keshin was summoned trough normal means, meaning it won't dissapear, as it is unnafected by K11. Jale: *turns to Kaizon and then back to Tsunichia* BUT Kaizon's keshin also won't dissapear, because it was also summoned without K11. And your Keshin's shoots can't score against God Emperius! Tsunichia: Impossible... Jale: You misscalculated and made a huge mistake here. HALF TIME! Tsunichia: Impossible... Theme song ends. Vulcano: We win, Jaakuna Kaminari! Kyonichia: Bwahahahahahha! Such a lame attempt at K11, brother. You didn't even know its weakness. Tsunichia: Did you? Kyonichia: No, but you went on so carelessly using it without thinking "This is so powerfull. It must have a drawback". You were a fool. Legend Storm wins this match. And now, we have to return the old man. Tsunichia: No. Kyonichia: What? Tsunichia: They didn't win. The match isn't over yet, we're only at half time. KICK OFF: Darkeru passes to Kai. Hyugo and Nepare block him. Hyugo/Nepare: DOUBLE TOWER! *The Tower, but with 2 players and 2 towers* Hyugo: Tairu! *passes* Selena: No! PETAL WIND! *steals the ball* Vulcano! *long passes* Kadna blocks him. Vulcano: MEGA RUSH! *dribbles him* Keshins are out of the discussions so.... FLARE SHOOT! Furasshu(GK): Flash Implosion! *Furasshu releases a huge flash of light out of his hands, that stretches out all around the goalkeeping area, but then it starts coming back, but instead of returning to Furasshu's hands, it goes into the ball, imploding, stopping the shoot* Vulcano: Damn it. Darkeru: Net Vortex, Kai! Kai: Yeah! Furasshu throws the ball to Kowarda. Dorick blocks him. Kowarda: THUNDER TWIST! *Kowarda jumps over Dorick and spins, creating electricity around him, then, as he is in the air, he just barely touches Dorick's head, electrocuting him, and then runs past him* Hehe. Tsunichia! *passes* Tsunichia: HAHAHAHA! Don't you forgett I still have my Keshin out! Kaizon: Don't you forgett so do I. Tsunichia: CLAWS OF THUNDER!!! Kaizon: IKARI NO TETSUI! *kept* It's not going to work, Tsunichia! Tsunichia: I know. Kaizon: What? Kaizon throws the ball up to Sikora. The defenders block him, but he dribbles them with The Tornado. Darkeru! Go! *passes* Darkeru: NET.... Kai: VORTEX! Furasshu: FLASH IMPLOSION! *kept* Darkeru/Kai: WHAT?!?!?! Tsunichia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vulcano: This can't be.... Our Keshins count as used, and out regular hissatsus won't go trough. Tsunichia: And don't forgett, Legend Storm. If it's a tie, the old man still stays with us. We may not be able to score, but neither can you. This will end 0-0. Darkeru: Tsk... Furasshu throws the ball at Nagami. Nagami: Hissatsu Tactic! THUNDER STRIKES! Legend Storm is pushed away in a circle position. Vulcano: WAIT! We're in a circle position! OUR hissatsu tactic! We couldn't use it because we couldn't get in a circle position, but now.... Let's go! Legend Storm/Tairu/Nagami: Densetsu No Enerugi! Every Jaakuna Kaminari player is blown away, to the edges of the field. Tsunichia: You fools! What do you think this will acomplish? You still can't score. Darkeru: I hate it, but the guy's right. Sikora: Tsk....Densetsu No Enerugi is really useless in our situation. Tsunichia: Advance, fools, shoot, do as you like! It won't make a difference. Vulcano advances up towards the goal. Vulcano: FLARE SHOOT! Furasshu: FLASH IMPLOSION! *kept* Tsunichia and Kaizon's Keshins dissapear. Tsunichia: This is what I've been waiting for. Matt: What are you talking about? Furasshu long passes to Tsunichia. Jale and Dorick block him. Tsunichia: ELECTRIC CHARGE! *dribbles them* Here it is! NOW, Kaizon, your Keshin may have been stronger, BUT who says your regular hissatsu is too? HAAAAAAA: BOLT TORNDOOOOOO!!!!!! Kaizon: God Hand G! GHAAAA! Goaaaaaaal! 1-0 for Jaakuna Kaminari! Kaizon: Tsk... Dorick: He scored.... Tsunichia: This match's conclusion was just determined. You're out of Keshins and your hissatsus stand no chance. Vulcano/Darkeru: Tsk.... Tsunichia: This is the end, Legend Storm. I am now giving you the chance to surrender before making an even bigger fool of yourselves. Dorick: Well...Do we have a chance? Vulcano: Tsk.... Tsunichia: So, what's it gonna be, Legend Storm? Vulcano: Let's play....soccer! Tsunichia: Hm? You still think you can beat us? How cute. Vulcano: Guys, if we would have given up at every obstacle, we wouldn't have made it to the Football Frontier finale. What if we surrendered when we first saw Midora's Keshin? Matt: But we're out of Keshins, and hissatsu won't make it past Flash Implosion. Vulcano: Firenoid coming out was unexpected, wasn't it? We can't know how it'll end till the final whistle. Matt: ... Alright. We'll continue. Tsunichia: How foolish. KICK OFF: Vulcano passes to Darkeru. Kaizo blocks him. Darkeru: DEATH FIELD! *dribbles him* Kai: I'm feeling it! Darkeru: Huh? Kai: No longer will I be the weakest forward of this team. I'm feeling it. Pass to me! Darkeru passes to Kai. Kai: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Tsunichia: No way! Darkeru: He's..... Matt: ...getting a Keshin. Kai: DEVIL SOLDIER, DARGAN! Kai makes it trough all the middlefielders and defenders. Tsunichia: This can't be.... Kai: You may have bought out all of our Keshins, but this one didn't exist back then. Tsunichia: Tsk.... Kai: DARK IRON PUNCH! *Kai shoots the ball as Dargan uses his iron fist to punch it* Furasshu: FLASH IMPLOSION! Ghaaaaa! Goaaaaaaaaal! 1-1! Tsunichia: This can't be... An improvized Keshin.... KICK OFF: Supaku passes to Tsunichia. Tsunichia: KESHIN OR NOT, WE WILL WIN! Kai blocks Tsunichia. Kai: Really? Tsunichia: Tsk.... Tsunichia passes back to Kaizo, so he avoids having the ball stolen by Kai. Kai runs up to Kaizo, but Kaizo shoots the ball high up. Kaizo: Hissatsu Tactic: THUNDER STRIKES! Legend Storm is now in a circle position due to Thunder Strikes. Vulcano: NOW! Legend Storm/Tairu/Nagami: Hissatsu Tactic: Densetsu no Enerugi! Vulcano advances up with the stolen ball. Vulcano: The field is all clear. Go, Kai! *passes* Kai: DARK IRON PUNCH! Furasshu: GHAAAAA! Goaaaaaaal! 2-1 for Legend Storm! The match ends here! Tsunichia falls on his knees. Tsunichia: Impossible....My Keshin.....K11......Furasshu's hissatsu....All has failed. Kyonichia walks on the field. Kyonichia: And this is why you're useless compared to me. I wouldn't lose in such manner. Tsunichia: Prove it, bro! Kyonichia: I will! Change of plans, Legend Storm! To take the old man away, you need to beat my team too! Darkeru: WHAT?! That wasn't the deal! Kyonichia: Reveal yourselves! A shadow whirlwind starts in the middle of the field. The whirlwind then goes away, and instead of it, 10 players appear. Kyonichia: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *walks towards the other 10 players* This.....is Kasai Kunmei! HAHAHAHHAHA! TO BE CONTINUED....